Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door hinges and more specifically it relates to a locking hinge system for allowing an individual to selectively lock a door within a desired open or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door hinges have been in use for years. A conventional door hinge is comprised of a pair of leafs pivotally attached to one another by a pin member extending through a plurality of extended tubular members. The main problem with conventional door hinges is that they do not allow an individual to lock the door into desired open and closed positions. A further problem with conventional door hinges is that they do not allow for the securing of a door position at the inner portion of the door. Conventional door hinges require the usage of additional lock devices to lock a door in a closed position. In addition, conventional door hinges require the usage of a xe2x80x9cdoor stopxe2x80x9d to keep a door in a desired open position.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 853,507 to Fielding; U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,363 to Nixon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,712 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,974 to McGrail; U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,263 to Bolinas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,317 to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,029 to McCullough; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,085 to Griego; U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,342 to Yurkovitch; U.S. Pat. No. 485,613 to Deane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,447 to Smith.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to selectively lock a door within a desired open or closed position. Conventional door hinges do not allow for the selective locking of a position of a door.
In these respects, the locking hinge system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to selectively lock a door within a desired open or closed position.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of door hinges now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new locking hinge system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual to selectively lock a door within a desired open or closed position.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new locking hinge system that has many of the advantages of the door hinges mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new locking hinge system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door hinges, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first leaf having a plurality of first extensions and first apertures, a second leaf having a plurality of second extensions and second apertures, a tubular pin pivotally attaching the leafs together, and a locking pin for locking the leafs in a desired open or closed position. The locking pin is preferably stored within the lumen of the tubular pin and then removed for insertion into the apertures within the extensions for locking the leafs into the desired position. The first leaf may be attached to a door and the second leaf may be attached to a doorjamb or vice versa. In an alternative embodiment, a locking mechanism that is accessible from outside of the door is utilized to manipulate the locking pin within the apertures of the extensions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a locking hinge system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a locking hinge system for allowing an individual to selectively lock a door within a desired open or closed position.
Another object is to provide a locking hinge system that does not require the usage of a door stop to stop the opening of a door.
A further object is to provide a locking hinge system that does not require the usage of an object such as a door wedge to maintain a door within an open position.
An additional object is to provide a locking hinge system that allows for the locking a door within approximately 90 degrees and 180 degrees open positions.
A further object is to provide a locking hinge system that increases the security of a door in a closed locked position.
Another object is to provide a locking hinge system that allows for the locking of a door at the point of pivotal movement.
A further object is to provide a locking hinge system that allows for the locking of the hinge from outside of a door.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.